


Gold Light and Silver Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/M, It's gay I promise, Just like sora, KH3 is never coming out, Kingdom Hearts 3, M/M, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora experiences the Kingdom of Corona's Latern Festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Light and Silver Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a really short Drabble one day based off the fact that there's gonna be a Tangeled world in KH3 and I'm just Soriku trash.

          The adventure through the Kingdom of Corona was definitely an enchanting one. Sora had seen many castles and kingdoms along his journey through the worlds, but Corona was so full of life and joy. Rapunzel and Flynn found ways to occupy themselves, the blonde eager to show the thief this kingdom. Sora dragged along Donald and Goofy just as Rapunzel had begun to drag along Flynn. The brunette was so endlessly fascinated with the little stalls full of trinkets, or the stalls with rows of warm treats and fruits. Rapunzel even pointed him in the direction of a bakery, where the young boy was more than happy to indulge himself and purchased many little tarts and cupcakes. His companions were a little less indulgent and only bought a dessert bread to share between the two of them. They continued to stroll about the kingdom streets, Sora's blue eyes never settling on one thing for too long, the trio even skirting by a dance circle that Rapunzel had seemed to drag Flynn into, the way they dances reminding the brunette of Jack and Sally. Occasionally Donald would jabber angrily at passerby who shoved through them. Eventually though, it came time for everyone to gather at the docks or in the main square for the Lighting of the Lanterns.

         Sora was about to join the pair on the small rowboat when Donald advised that it would be smart to stay behind on the docks and give Flynn and Rapunzel some time to themselves. It took a moment for the younger male to understand before he made a "oooh", giving a wink to Flynn, who just rolled his eyes and tossed an apple to Maximus before departing. The brunette took a seat on the dock, waiting surprisingly patiently for the lanterns to appear in the sky, and when they did the small boy gasped gently, sky blue eyes wide. They really did look like stars, thousands of orange yellow stars with so many patterns and shapes. He saw across the water as Rapunzel and Flynn tossed their lanterns into the night sky. Donald and Goofy threw themselves across his back then, the young male yelping in amused surprise. The pair handed him a lantern of his own, the front decorated with a star shape that looked close to being a papou, a single heart inked above that. He laughed jovially, thanking his companions before lighting the wick of the lantern and sending it skywards, watching it drift and twirl in the gentle breeze.

         Sora became almost completely preoccupied with gazing at the lantern filled sky, when his gaze moved downwards, across the glassy surface of the lake. The brunette flushed a gentle pink when he saw how close Rapunzel and Flynn sat, their hands clasped together. He quickly averted his blue gaze back to the reflective waters, thoughts twirling about his mind. Donald and Goofy's chatter faded to the back of his mind and he daydreamed. An image was placed before him then, Kairi sitting in the front of the boat, where Rapunzel would have been sitting. Now her and Sora's hands were clasped together, a gentle smile gracing her features, crimson hair looking like fire in the lantern light. Yet, despite the obvious romance of it all, Sora felt no flutters in his belly, nor did he smile back. Instead Daydream Sora tilted his head to the side, about to inquire why Kairi was there when suddenly the smaller female began to lean in. He blinked a few times, utterly confused before he figured he should lean in as well.

          Part of the way through though, his blue eyes cracked open and was he was greeted with a different sight. Riku. Riku was now sat on the opposite end of the boat, poised closer to him than Kairi was. This actually made Sora blush, an awkward smile spreading across his features. "R-Riku..?" he started, tone inquisitive, before a hand that felt all too real cupped his cheek and brought him so close so that their lips brushed. Now the younger boy's heart was racing, just about the close his eyes when Donald's insistent quacking broke through his revery. "Sora! Sora! Hey you zoning out there?! Nows not the time to daydream Sora it looks like Flynn might be in trouble." Goofy attempted to interject, always being the thoughtful one in the group, "D'aw Donald, we don't know that, hehup. He just went to the opposite end of the lake with his lady friend. Seems like Sora was enjoying himself too, heuhheuh, he's redder than an apple!". Donald continued to grumble and quack to himself angrily, Sora slapping his hands to his face, despite knowing it was already too late to hide his blush. "Gooooofy", he whined, only being replied with another odd laugh from his companion before he dared glance at the other end of the lake. It was a bit concerning, seeing how neither Flynn or Rapunzel could be seen, their little rowboat looking like it rested on its side on the banks. He silently decided to keep a watch out for anything weird, well weird for Flynn or Rapunzel, he'd seen plenty in his travels; the little daydream he had, never quite leaving his mind, the feeling of Riku's lips just caressing his felt far too real to forget.


End file.
